


Gibbs/Allison Series: Switching Places

by Mchakotayparis



Series: Gibbs/Allison Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchakotayparis/pseuds/Mchakotayparis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is along the same story line and sort of a sequel to “Gibbs's New Girl” so it might be advisable to read that first. This takes place about two years or so after “Gibbs's New Girl” and Allison and Gibbs are in a steady Daddy/Baby relationship.</p>
<p>This story will also include Mild Adult Infantilism, Age Play and some Adult Spanking but not much of the last until maybe later in the story. In most of this story Allison is the stronger character, but will go back to the Daddy/Baby relationship that Gibbs/Allison had in Gibbs's New Girl. </p>
<p>Any and all mistakes are my own so please excuse in advance. Also if any or all of these subjects offend you please don’t read. </p>
<p>During a case Gibbs gets severely injured and starts pushing everyone he loves away. It is up to Allison and his little family to get through to him and help him understand that he is still needed and loved by his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Switching Places

Sequel to “Gibbs's New Girl”

 

By MchakotayParis

 

Chapter 1

Everything had been going very well for the last few years so when the latest case came in Gibbs and his team hadn't expected any problems in solving it quickly. So here they all were getting geared up to enter a remote farmhouse in the one of the southern counties of D.C.

“Does everyone know the plan?” asked Gibbs as he finished buckling his bullet proof vest.

“Got it Boss, we wait for your signal and then enter from the back and sides.” said Tony as he checked his weapon.

“Alright, let's get this going. I told Ali that I would try and get back before midnight.” said Gibbs as he headed towards the back of the farmhouse.

He waited until he saw that the rest of his team was in position then he kicked open the back door, and slowly made his way through the house, clearing each room as he entered it. He was just about to signal to the others when the house exploded bursting into a ball of flame.

The impact of the blast knocked Tony, Tim and Ziva off their feet, and when they all turned around they saw the house ablaze.

“Probie, call the fire department!” yelled Tony as he tried to enter the house but was pushed back from the heat.

 

\----------NCIS-------

 

Allison had tried to stay awake until Gibbs got home, but ended up going to sleep on the couch wearing only her diaper, a sleeping tank top and her bottle. It was around two a.m. When a loud banging woke her up and she staggered to the front door.

“Ali, Ali! It's Tony, open up squirt!” yelled Tony through the door.

Ali looked through the cut glass inset in the front door then quickly opened the door.

“Tony, Tony! What's wrong? Where's Daddy?” asked Ali as she grabbed his arm.

“Ali, there's been a little accident and we need you to come to the hospital.”

“Is he.....is he....Tony is he...” cried Ali as she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to his chest.

“No, no Ali. The farmhouse we were raiding blew up just a few minutes after he entered. The rescue squad found him and said he was severely injured but not dead. He's being medevaced to Bethesda Hospital now. He should be there by the time we get there ourselves.”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god! Tony what if he....?” cried Allison as she dropped her head.

Tony pulled Ali off his waist and put his hands on each of her shoulders.

“Allison sweetheart, look at me!”

As she lifted her head he gently placed his hands on her cheeks. “Ali, Gibbs needs you to be strong right now. I know Gibbs is the adult in your relationship but now he needs you to take over that role. Can you do that sweetheart?”

Ali looked at him for a few minutes then a change began to come over her. A hardening that he knew meant she would take over Gibbs's role in their relationship for a long as she needed too. It must have been the same look that she had when she'd first met with her staff.

“Ali I need you to go get changed and dressed so I can bring you to the hospital.”

“Oh right, Tony could you do me a favor and pack a bag for me while I change?”

“Sure thing Ali. Now go get changed and I'll meet you back down her as soon as you’re ready.” said tony as he gently pushed her towards the stairs and gently swatted her bottom.

Ten minutes later Ali returned downstairs wearing a pair of sweatpants, one of Gibbs's old sweatshirts, her “day” diaper and tennis shoes. Tony had packed her a bag with extra diapers, water bottles, empty baby bottles, her pacifier, a blanket and her “Puffalump”. Tony helped her lock up then took her to his car there was very little said.

The forty-five minute drive was equally quiet until Tony lead Ali into the emergency room and just a few minutes later an ear piercing scream was heard as Gibbs' was wheeled into the E.R.

“Daddy!” cried Allison as she lunged towards the stretcher that Gibbs' was on.

Both Tony and Tim grabbed Ali as the stretcher was wheeled pass and deeper into the E.R.

“Allison sweetheart, come and sit down.” said Ducky as he led Allison to a waiting room chair.

 

\---------NCIS-------

 

It wasn’t until several hours later that they heard anything regarding Gibbs’ condition and in the meantime it was a very fidgety Allison that Ducky, Tony and the rest of the team had to deal with. She would bounce between pacing the small waiting room to quietly sitting beside Ducky or Tony leaning against their chest clutching her Puffalump.

She had just settled down in the chair beside Tony leaning against his chest when all of a sudden she jumped up screaming and ran towards a familiar face.

“Dr. Evanson!” cried Allison as she ran towards the young man and launched herself at his chest wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

“Offff… Allison. I thought you would be here when I heard about Agent Gibbs. How are you doing?” asked the young man as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m doing ok, how’s Daddy….I mean Gibbs?” asked Allison as she stepped back and schooled herself for the look she knew would be coming from her slip. But as she looked into the face of the doctor who had taken care of her two years earlier all she saw was compassion and worry.

“He’s still being looked at Ali. I know the doctor who was assigned his case so I’ve asked to consult with him on it and he has agreed since I know both you and Agent Gibbs and your medical history.”

“Oh thank you! It’s not that I don’t trust anyone else I’m just…..” started Allison but suddenly stopped and dropped her head.

“It’s alright Ali. Our first priority is to take care of Gibbs’ and his family too. So as before we will do whatever we can to make it easier on you and Gibbs both.” said Dr. Evanson as he looked over at Gibbs’ extended family and got several smiles and small nods of thank you.

“Can I see him? I mean if he’s….” started Allison but stopped as her shoulders started shaking slightly.

“He’s critical but stable Ali. He sustained head, back and neck injuries along with a level two concussion. He was also burnt over 10 percent of both his of arms and legs. Right now we have him heavily sedated and on a ventilator until we can determine if there was any damage to his lungs.” said Dr. Evanson as he watched Ali’s face carefully.

When he started Allison had visibly paled and he’d been afraid that he’d told her too much but as he continued he noticed a change come over her as she steeled herself for what was ahead. This woman may be in a “Daddy/Baby” relationship with Agent Gibbs but when needed she could take care of herself and even Gibbs if need be.

“Thank you Dr. Evanson. I know that normally only one person at a time can visit but would it be alright if Dr. Mallard or Tony went with me to see him the first time?” asked Allison.

“Of course Ali. I’ll notify the nurses that you and Dr. Mallard are allowed in his room at any time.” said Dr. Evanson as he gently started rubbing her back.

“Thank you…. Ducky would you?” asked Allison as she looked over at the older man sitting with the rest of Gibbs’ team.

“Of course my sweetheart. Do you need to change or anything before we go in?” asked Ducky gently as he came over to Allison.

He knew that she had been sitting in the waiting room for several hours and they all had tried to get her to eat or drink something, finally succeeding only about forty-five minutes ago. Tony had told him that she’d been asleep when he arrived to tell her about Gibbs and they were worried since she probably hadn’t eaten anything since last night.

“Actually I….” stammered Ali.

“It’s alright little one. Do you want someone to take care of you or can you do it yourself?” asked Ducky softly.

“I can do it myself Ducky, I’m a big girl now.” answered Allison with a steely determination then grabbed her bag and headed towards the ladies room.

“Yes you are my sweet, but remember you’re still a little girl to us.” said Ducky softly with a smile as he watched Allison’s back.

A few minutes later Allison returned and holding Ducky’s hand they entered Gibbs’ room. She stopped in the doorway and Ducky heard her small intake of breath. With a gentle tug on her hand he led her to his bedside and placed her hand on the bedrail.

Allison stood for a few minutes then with a slightly shaking hand reached over and gently placed her hand over Gibbs’ heart. When she felt the steady heartbeat her resolve crumbled and she leaned over the bedrail and cried laying her head on the pillow besides Gibbs’ head.

Ducky stood watching for a few minutes then quickly moved to drop the bedrail so Allison would be more comfortable. Then with a gentle hand started rubbing circles on Allison’s back until she calmed down. After a few minutes Allison raised herself and looked over her shoulder at the older man behind her. All Ducky had to do was hold out his arms and Ali went silently into his arms resting her head on his shoulder. He moved carefully back until the two of them were sitting in the big chair that was besides Gibbs’ bed. As he sat down he moved Allison into his lap making sure her head stayed on his shoulder. He carefully reached down and picked up the bag Allison had dropped beside the chair then pulled out her blanket, pacifier and “Puffalump”. He gently placed the pacifier to her lips then placed her the “Puffalump” in her arms. As Ali snuggled into his arms, holding her “Puffalump” tightly, Ducky gently covered her with the blanket quietly whispering.

“Sleep now my angel, your daddy’s going to be alright.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Switching Places

Sequel to “Gibbs’s New Girl”

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 2

It turned out to be four more days before they finished all the tests and scans and allowed Gibbs to come out of his medically induced sedation. In all that time Allison never left Gibbs’ room and it was only because of Ducky’s or Tony’s insistence that she ate or slept.

After coming in the first morning and finding Allison curled up in the big chair by Gibbs’ bed, Ducky ask the nurses if they could switch the chair for a recliner so Allison could at least lay flat. It took both Ducky and Dr. Evanson to finally convince Ali to sleep at night and only after Dr. Evanson threaten to have her admitted if she didn’t start taking care of herself.

So Allison conceded and during the day she sat in the chair reading or working on non-confidential documents and at night she would curl up in the chair with a blanket covering her until Ducky or Tony gently slipped her pacifier or a bottle in her mouth and her Puffalump in her arms. After that she would sleep soundly through the night until the morning nurse came to check on Gibbs.

After a quick shower and change Ali became Allison and she was all business asking for hourly updates and listening intently to everything the doctors or nurses told her, Ducky and Tony. It was the middle of the afternoon when Gibbs finally started showing signs of waking on his own and after a few minutes Allison was at his side calling for the nurse.

“I think he’s waking up.” called Ali after she heard the voice through the call button.

“Be right there Allison.” answered the nurse and a few minutes later Dr. Evanson and a nurse entered the room.

“Agent Gibbs, its Dr. Evanson. Remember me?” called the young man as he leaned over Gibbs in laying in the bed.

Gibbs eyes were wide and a little scared as he stared at the young man leaning over him.

“Do you understand me Agent Gibbs?” asked Dr. Evanson again and at his small nod he smiled.

A few minutes later Gibbs started moving his head back and forth and slowly trying to lift his left hand to his throat.

“What’s wrong Agent Gibbs? You want the tube out?” asked Dr. Evanson.

At his small nod Dr. Evanson looked at the nurse and said. “Let’s get him a nose cannula and put him on 10 cc of oxygen.”

“Right doctor. I’ll be right back Agent Gibbs.” said the nurse then quickly left the room, she returned a few minutes later and after helping the doctor removed Gibbs’s ventilator tube, had him settled on the bed wearing a nose cannula and taking a sip from a glass she held in front of him.

As he dropped his head back to the pillow he saw Allison standing beside the bed. An instant later he was moving his head violently back and forth on the pillow his heart rate monitor getting louder with every movement of his head.

“Calm down Agent Gibbs, what’s wrong?” asked Dr. Evanson as he leaned over him.

“Get…..her….out!” said Gibbs gruffly his voice rough with the strain.

“But Jethro…?” said Ducky as he came up on his other side.

“Don’t…..want…her….here!” cried Jethro. His heart rate increasing with every word.

“It might be best if you went out Ali” said Dr. Evanson.

“NO! Daddy please. I’ll be good...I'll be good!” cried Allison as came up to the bed and tried to reach for Gibbs but he pulled away from her.

“Get….her…out!” said Gibbs once again struggling for breath.

At Allison’s scream Tony came rushing in from the hallway and heard Gibbs last request. He gently grabbed Allison around the waist and pulled her to his chest taking small steps back from the bed.

“No Tony please! I’ll be good I promise!” cried Allison once again as she tried lunging towards Gibbs.

At Ducky’s nod Tony retreated taking Allison all the way out of the room still screaming.

“All right Jethro she’s gone, now calm down.” Said Ducky soothingly.

After a few minutes his breathing calmed down and his heart rate became normal again.

“I don’t want her in here” said Gibbs weakly.

“Jethro she’s been here the whole time since you came in.” answered Ducky.

“Tell her to leave, go home!”

“No Jethro. I won’t do that to her. You will have to tell her that yourself.” said Ducky firmly.

“Alright she can stay but I don’t want her in here” answered Gibbs weakly with a defeated sound in his voice.

“Just rest and let the doctor check you out while I go check on Allison.” said Ducky as he patted Gibbs’ arm the left.

In the hallway Tony was holding a sobbing Allison in his lap gently rubbing her back.

“How could he do that to her Ducky?” asked Tony as he looked up and saw the older man.

“He’s hurting Anthony and very proud. He doesn’t want Ali to see him helpless like that.”

“Well I’ll bet he’s not getting rid of our spitfire that easily.” said Tony as he looked down at the woman in his lap.

Her crying had stopped and now she was just leaning against his chest hiccuping silently.

“You bet your ass he’s not.” said Allison softly then looked up to the two men in front of her. “I don’t care what he says or wants. I’m NOT LEAVING!” with a strong resolve that had both men smiling.

Their little spitfire was back and whether Gibbs knew it or not he was in for a fight.

“Well just remember angel that he’s hurting. I’m sure he didn’t really mean what he said.” said Ducky softly as he leaned down and cupped Allison’s cheeks with his hands.

“I know Ducky but it still hurt, but I’ll deal with that later. Right now I need to be strong and take care of him whether he likes it or not.” said Allison as she gave Tony a quick hug around his neck then climbed off his lap and stood before both men. “Could you do me a favor Ducky and go get my stuff from the room. I don’t want to upset him again.”

“Sure thing my sweet, but remember you are loved very much.” answered Ducky as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

They stayed that way for a few minutes forehead to forehead, Allison absorbing Ducky’s strength.

With a deep soulful sigh Allison pulled away answering. “I know Ducky” then she went and sat down in the chair beside Tony leaning her head on his shoulder.

After another quick look at the woman in front of him Ducky returned to Gibbs’ room. He was upset with his old friend and was in a mood to let him know. When he re-entered the room Gibbs was lying in bed with the head of the bed slightly elevated.

“How is he doing Doctor?”

“A part from a sore throat and slightly elevated blood pressure he’s fine. I’m sorry about the scene with Allison, is she alright?” answered Dr. Evanson.

“A part from her feelings being hurt she’s fine. Anthony has her out in the hallway.”

“Well I’ll just go check on her if you don’t mind.” said Dr. Evanson as he looked once more at the man in the bed then left.

“I want her gone Ducky” said Gibbs after a few minutes of silence.

“Then you tell her yourself Jethro. I will not do that to Allison.” answered Ducky with steely determination.

“How long have I been out?”

“Four days and Allison has been sitting in that chair the whole time. You may not like it but she’s determined to stay Jethro.”

“Whatever, I don’t want her in here.” answered Gibbs then turned his head to the side closing his eyes. As far as he was concerned the conversation was over.

“As you wish Jethro.” said Ducky sadly then went back over to the window overlooking the hallway.

Allison and Anthony were sitting in side by side with Allison’s head on Tony’s shoulder while Dr. Evanson checked her over. She looked so sad but also resolved and determined to stay exactly where she was regardless of what Gibbs wanted. Ducky just hoped that she was strong enough to take all Gibbs could dish out because he had a feeling she was in for a rough time.

As Dr. Evanson stood up Ducky left the room and went over to the young Doctor.

“How is she?” asked Ducky with concern in his voice.

“She’s fine, her blood pressure is a little high but that’s probably from the stress she’s been under lately.” Then he gently led the older doctor away from Tony and Allison. “Do you think it might be better for Allison if we did make her go home?”

“Honestly no. I think it would do more harm than good because she would just worry and work herself into a state and probably end up in the hospital herself. Right now the best place for her is here where we can watch her.” answered Dr. Mallard truthfully.

“You’re probably right, I’ll ask the nurses to keep an eye on her and I’ll check on her from time to time.”

“Thank you Dr. Evanson. How is Jethro?”

“He’s has a little bit of movement in his left arm. We’re going to do some more tests in a day or two to see if any of the swelling has gone down. It’s still too early to tell if there is any permanent damage to his spine.”

“Well thank you Dr. Evanson. Please keep us posted on his progress.” said Ducky then shook the younger Doctor’s hand.

“I certainly will, and if Allison needs anything just have the nurses give me a call.”

“I will, and thank you again.” said Ducky as he watched the younger Doctor walk back to Allison, say something softly to her then leave.

Ducky turned and looked at Tony and Allison then back at Gibbs laying on the bed in his room. He was torn between helping his friend and taking care of his angel Allison. Tony saw his dilemma and spoke softly to Allison then came over to the older man.

“Go to Gibbs Ducky, I’ll take care of Ali now.” said Tony as he patted the older man on the shoulder.

“Thank you Anthony, if you need any help just let me know.” answered Ducky with a grateful sigh. He knew Tony would step up to the plate and take over watching over Ali so he could concentrate on Gibbs.

“Don’t worry Ducky. If I need help I’ll call McGee, Ziva or Abby. You just concentrate on Gibbs, we’ll take care of Ali.”

With another grateful sigh he patted Tony’s shoulder then returned to Gibbs’s room sitting down in the chair so recently vacated by Allison.

  
  


\---------NCIS-------

  
  


Two days later Dr. Evanson ran another series of tests and was happy to report that there didn’t look to be any permanent damage to Gibbs’ back, neck or spine. He would probably regain the use of his arm and legs but couldn’t say exactly when. Since that first afternoon when he awoke his left side and hand had slowly regained its mobility and strength. However his right side and both his legs had continued not to move, even though Gibbs had tried several time on his own. So each day three time a day a physical therapist would come in and move his legs and arms for him to keep them from becoming stiff. During each session Gibbs would just lay there and let them move his arm and legs for him, then become very sullen after they left.

During all of this Allison stayed in the hallway. Never leaving her chair and only going as far as a shower room down the hall that the nurses let her use. She would eat only when someone brought her food but never left the chair except to sometimes stand at the window looking into Gibbs’ room. She would stand watching him until he saw her and turned away. Then with a sigh she would go back to her chair and start working again. At night she would move two of the chairs together and sleep in the hallway.

After another two weeks Gibbs’ injuries had healed enough for him to be released to a rehabilitation center. He still hadn’t allowed Allison to see him or even enter his room and when he was released it was Ducky that went with him to the center. He had chosen a center in Virginia thinking that it was too far for Allison to drive. But the next day after he was settled Allison showed up asking to visit him. He refused to see her and Allison sat stubbornly in the main waiting area sometimes alone, and other times with one of his team until visiting hours were over then left.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs/Allison Series: Switching Places

Sequel to “Gibbs' New Girl”

 

By MchakotayParis

Chapter 3

For the next three months Gibbs stayed at the rehab center and each day Allison would drive to visit him after work and sit in the main waiting area because he continued to refuse to see her. The staff at the rehab center became quite familiar with seeing Ali curled up in one of the chairs reading or working. Word soon got around and some of the clients at the rehab center came out to visit with her sometimes staying in the waiting area and sometime taking her back to their rooms.

During that time Gibbs regained the use of both his arms, but his legs were a little bit slower. He was beginning to have a little feeling in his legs which the doctors said was good but the movement and strength were slow in returning. So he learned to take care of himself using a wheelchair and got quite proficient at getting around and moving from his wheelchair to the bed or a chair.

While Gibbs was at the rehabilitation center Ali went back to work and on the weekends took care of the house. She also spoke to Gibbs’ doctor and physical therapist at the rehab center and found out what Gibbs would need when he came home. So before the three months were up Ali turned one of the rooms on the ground floor into a bedroom with an attached bathroom for Gibbs and had a wheelchair ramp installed over part of the front steps.

When Gibbs’ stay at the rehab center was done, once again it was Ducky that he insisted on coming to get him but instead of returning to his old house Ducky headed towards Allison’s house.

“Where are you going Ducky?” asked Gibbs when he saw where the older man was heading.

“I’m taking you home.” stated Ducky firmly as he turned onto Allison’s street.

“Ducky no! I want to go to my house!” said Gibbs getting slightly upset.

“For the past three years this has been your house Jethro.” said Ducky as he pulled into the driveway of Allison’s house.

As he looked at the house that he and Allison had shared for the past several years he noticed the changes she had made. There was now a wheelchair ramp over half of the front steps and the porch now had a railing around the edges about halfway up. He could also tell that one of the ground floor rooms had been changed a little and he assumed she had done that for him.

“No Ducky. I want to go home.” stated Gibbs firmly.

“Jethro seriously think about what you’re asking. Your home hasn’t been lived in for the past three years and isn’t equipped for your…..condition.” said Ducky hesitantly.

“I’m a cripple Ducky. You can say it.” answered Gibbs flatly.

“Now Jethro, you know what the doctor’s and therapist have said. There is a great probability that you will regain the use of your legs in time. You’re just going to have to be patience.”

“It’s not one of my strong points Duck.” whispered Gibbs.

“I know but you’re going to have to try, pushing yourself won’t do any good.”

Just then Allison came bounding out of the house but stopped just short of the car when she saw the look Gibbs was giving her.

“What is she doing here?” asked Gibbs harshly.

“SHE…lives here Jethro. And her name is Allison, as you very well know.” said Ducky a little tartly. Gibbs' attitude towards Allison was beginning to get on his nerves.

“Well I’m not staying.” answered Gibbs as he crossed his arms and pouted like a little child.

“Jethro seriously, where do you think you’re going to go. This is your home and Allison has gone to great lengths to make is accessible for you. Now are you going to get out or do you need help?” asked Ducky as he went around and opened the door on Gibbs’s side.

“Daddy do you…?” asked Allison as she took a tentative step towards the car.

“NO!” barked Gibbs when she tried to reach for him.

“Ali sweetheart. Why don’t you go back in the house and make sure everything is ready for him.” said Ducky as he gave her an apologetic look.

“Sure Ducky, call if you need anything.” said Ali sadly as she turned and headed back inside.

“That wasn’t called for Jethro, she was just trying to help.” said Ducky as he retrieved the wheelchair from the car and watched as Gibbs quickly and efficiently transferred himself from the car to the chair.

“I don’t want her help.” stated Gibbs as he started wheeling himself towards the ramp.

“Well you’re going to have to accept it at some time because as much as I enjoy your company I am not giving up my house to take care of you. So it will just be you and Allison from now on.” said Ducky as he pushed Gibbs through the door and then closed it behind him.

 Gibbs sat in the foyer of the house that he and Allison had been sharing for the past three years and noticed the changes. While he'd been gone she'd made a concerted effort to take care of the house and he could even see some of the small improvements that they had been talking about making. Things were pretty much the same with the exception that the furniture was a little further apart to accommodate his wheelchair.

Since she'd stopped working at home she'd turned her office into a bedroom for him adding an attached bathroom. He slowly wheeled himself towards the room and had to smile at the changes in the room. She'd gone out of her way to accommodate him. The bed was a king size bed but was on a low platform instead of the normal bed rails. There were two large dressers both only with three or six drawers so they were lower to the floor. The bathroom had a large shower big enough that he could wheel his chair into the stall and then transfer himself to the stool. The sink and toilet were lower to accommodate him sitting in his chair.

“I hope you like it Daddy. I helped a little but most of it was done by a contractor.” called Allison from just inside the doorway.

She had seen Gibbs go into his new room, and so far she hadn’t heard any commotion or yelling. Gibbs wheeled himself out of the bathroom to finally face Allison in almost four months.

“You didn’t have to do all this?” said Gibbs quietly.

“Of course I did Daddy. You live here, you didn’t think I was going to let you go anywhere else did you?” asked Allison as she moved a little closer towards him. For the first time since Gibbs had gotten hurt Ali was afraid that he didn’t want to be with her anymore.

“After the way I’ve treated you I wouldn’t blame you if you if didn’t want me here.”

“No Daddy, no!” cried Allison as she reached for him but stopped when he moved away from her. “I told you when you asked to move in that it would be up to you if you ever left. I cherish every minute I have with you….even now.”

“Thank you, Ali” whispered Gibbs using her name for the first time in four months.

“You’re welcome. Now I know you’re not comfortable with me helping you and although it hurts I understand. But understand this, we have to live in the same house together so I expect you to at least be civil to me. I will respect your privacy and wishes if you do the same for me. Now if you’re hungry I’ll make you a snack.”

“Yes please.” said Gibbs as he watched Ali turn and leave.

He’d heard Tony and Ducky refer to Allison as their little spitfire but this was the first time that he’d had it turned on him. With a smile on his face he wheeled himself out of his room and into the living room so he could secretly watch Ali.

She moved with a steely determination but with his trained investigators eyes he could see the strain all of this was putting on her. She had changed to wearing her “day time” pants most of the time, and although her clothes were still oversized they hung a little looser on her now. When she didn’t think anyone was watching she sagged against the counter, and with her shoulders shaking slightly had a quiet cry. After a few minutes of self-pity she pulled herself together and once again become Allison.

As she pulled herself together Gibbs moved out of the living room and into the dining room so that he was sitting at the table when Allison entered. She placed the plate and glass in front of him, and almost smiled when he started to reach for her hand but closed her eyes with a dejected sigh as he pulled his hand back.

“I need to finish working in the front yard so when you’re finished just leave your things on the table and I’ll get them later. If you need anything just yell.” said Allison as she took one more look at him and then left.

Gibbs took one more look at the door that Allison had just closed and sighed. It was better this way, she didn’t need a crippled Daddy to take care of. As soon as he could take care of himself he would move back into his old house.

 

\--------NCIS-------

 

Gibbs and Allison continued like that for the next three weeks. Allison would fix meals for the two of them and sometimes they would eat silently together but mostly Gibbs ate in his room alone. Ali continued to work during the day so she once again arranged for their neighbor to come over and fix lunch for Gibbs. At night they would sit silently together in the living room Gibbs watching television and Ali working or reading. At bedtime Ali would watch as Gibbs went to his room waiting just in case he needed something. When she was sure he was settled she would slowly make her way upstairs and get ready for bed slipping quickly under the sheets before crying herself to sleep. Sometime during the night Tony would come and check on Ali and give her a bottle and her Puffalump turning on her “sleeping music” before he left.

Two weeks later things came to a head when Allison came home from work to find Gibbs trying to climb the stairs. Since he'd come home he'd began to gain back the weight he’d lost plus the strength in his arms and legs increased. His physical therapist had been having him wear leg braces during the day and was beginning to have him walk on the parallel bars. During his last session he'd been able to make it all the way to the end before he got tired so when he wanted something from his room upstairs he didn’t think twice about trying to get it himself. And that’s where Allison found him halfway up the first flight of stairs leaning heavily on the banister.

“Daddy! What the hell do you think you’re doing!” yelled Allison as he ran to grab him around the waist. He was leaning over the railing breathing heavily.

“Don’t touch me!” yelled Gibbs as he tried pulling away from Allison. But all this accomplished was throwing him off balance causing Ali to increase her grip around his waist.

“Don’t be an ass! Just where the hell do you think you were going?” asked Allison as she finally maneuvered him to where he was sitting on the stairs with his feet in front of him.

“I wanted something from my room… my room upstairs”

“And you couldn’t wait for me or call Mrs. Travis to get it for you!” yelled Allison as she stood in front of him.

She’d just about had enough of his attitude and sulkiness. She wanted her Daddy back and if he wasn’t going to be that for her anymore she wasn’t sure how much more of living with him she could take. When she’d entered the house today she’d hoped that things might be different between them because this morning he’d actually been nice to her. But when she saw him on the stairs all hoped died, back was the stubborn, pig-headed Gibbs that she’d been living with for the last five weeks.

“I don’t need help.” yelled Gibbs back at her. He didn’t know why but he felt like a toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Fine! Then do it yourself, see if I care anymore!” replied Allison then stormed back down the stairs grabbing her keys and slamming the door.

“Allison!” yelled Gibbs but when he heard her car pull out he knew he had done it. He had finally pushed her away but why didn’t that make him happy. It’s what he wanted but instead he felt like his own world was falling down around him.

It took him another thirty minutes to make it back down the stairs from where Ali had left him then another few minutes to get back into his chair. By the time he was back in his chair sitting in the living room he was exhausted and out of breath. He slowly transferred himself to the couch laying back and closing his eyes, trying not to see the hurt expression on Allison’s face.

 

\-------NCIS------

 

Ali didn’t know where she was going she just knew that she had to get away, away from Gibbs, away from the house, and away from having to be Allison Grayson all the time. She so wanted things to go back to the way they were but after she’d heard Gibbs’s reply she wondered if that would ever happen. He didn’t want or need her anymore, she could tell that by the look on his face and the venom in his voice. Well fine, if he didn’t need her help then she would just leave. She’d promised herself that she'd never be the one to end their relationship but a person could take just so much and she'd reached her breaking point.

With a new resolve and tears forming in her eyes Allison headed towards Chesapeake Beach. She hadn’t told anyone about the beach house that she’d inherited from her uncle and for once she was glad she'd kept the secret. There no one could find her and she could sort out what she was going to do about Gibbs in peace.

She was thinking so hard about all the opportunities and good times she’d lost that she didn’t see the truck running the red light and plowing into the driver’s side of her car. Her last conscious thought was that she hoped Gibbs had made it down the stairs safely.

 

\------NCIS-----

 

The persistent ringing of his phone was what finally woke Gibbs from his nap. He sat up disoriented, looking around for the familiar face of Allison.

“Ali?” called Gibbs sleepily, then shook his head as the past few hours came flooding back to him.

He had wanted to get something from his bedroom upstairs so instead of waiting for Allison he had climbed the stairs. When she came in she caught him halfway up the stairs leaning heavily on the banister. Well she had laid into him, Tony and Ducky hadn’t been kidding when they said she was a little spitfire. As she yelled at him he yelled back, then she’d stormed out.

It had taken him another thirty minutes to get back down the stairs and into his chair, finally collapsing on the couch. As he finally realized what the noise was he started searching for his phone finally finding in on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up leaning back against the couch.

“Gibbs” he answered gruffly.

“Uhhh….Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs?” asked an anonymous voice.

“Yes. Who is this?” asked Gibbs as he sat up.

“Uhhh this is the Sunderland County Sheriff’s Department near Chesapeake Beach. We found your number as the emergency contact for a Ms. Allison Grayson?”

“Allison, what’s happened?” asked Gibbs as he struggled to sit up the rest of the way and swing his feet of the couch. He was trying to keep the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he struggled to reach for his wheelchair.

“Uhhh she’s been involved in a serious car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and plowed in the driver’s side of her car.”

When he said that Gibbs’s stomached dropped and the phone fell from his shoulder. The last thing he had told Ali was he didn’t want her.

“Mr. Gibbs….Mr. Gibbs! Are you there sir?” called the voice from his phone.

With shaking hands he picked up the phone and returned it to his ear. “Yes, I’m here.” answered Gibbs in a shaky voice.

“Sir, when we extract her from the car where do you want us to medivac her to?”

"Uhhh…Bethesda Naval Hospital in D.C.” answered Gibbs as he finally got his head on straight. “Her personal physician and I will meet her there.”

“Very good sir. The fire department said they should have her out within the hour and we have a helicopter standing by. I hope she makes it sir.” said the voice as he hung up the phone.

With the man’s last words ringing in Gibbs’s ears, he quickly called Ducky and Tony apprising them of the situation. Ducky said he would come by and pick up Gibbs while Tony called the rest of the team. With one last call to Dr. Evanson to tell him about Allison Gibbs waited on the front porch for Ducky to arrive.

When he pulled up Gibbs was already halfway down the ramp and was at the passenger’s side door waiting by the time Ducky opened the door. He quickly transferred himself into the car and buckled up while Ducky put his wheelchair in the trunk. And as soon as Ducky was in they were headed towards Bethesda in a tense silence.

Ducky knew about the way Gibbs had been treating Allison because he got nightly reports from Tony after he had put her to bed. He wasn’t happy with his old friend right now but that would have to wait. Right now they needed to concentrate on Allison.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Switching Places

Sequel to “Gibbs's New Girl”

 

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 4

It ended up being more than two hours before Allison was medivaced to Bethesda. The fire and rescue team ended up having to go slower than they planned because it turned out that Allison's legs and hips were wedged in tighter between the between the two cars than they had originally thought. Finally after they got her out of the car she went into cardiac arrest and they had to stop and resuscitate her. So it was well past the sheriff’s projected arrival time and Gibbs and the rest of his team were noticeably upset.

Gibbs and Ducky had arrived to find Tony, Abby, Ziva and Tim already sitting in the ER. waiting room. When they arrived Abby ran to him yelling.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs...Where is she? They won't tell us anything!”

"Calm down Abs, she may not be here yet?” said Gibbs as he pulled her arms from around his neck and went in search of Dr. Evanson.

The young Doctor was on the phone when Gibbs came over to him so he waited until he was done then asked.

“Dr. Evanson, have you heard anything on Ali?” asked Gibbs with a slight wavering voice.

"That was the captain of the fire and rescue team. There were complications during the extraction and then she went into cardiac arrest before they got loaded her on the medivac helicopter.”

“Oh God.....she's not....?” asked Gibbs as his hands gripped the sides of his wheelchair.

“Ohhhh no....no Agent Gibbs. They were able to resuscitate her but we needed to be aware of it to prevent it from happening again.” answered Dr. Evanson.

At that precise moment the ER. doors slide open and the two medivac paramedics rushed in pushing the gurney carrying Allison. Dr. Evanson and several nurses rushed forward taking the gurney and pushing her further into the ER. Gibbs followed as far as he could stopping just outside the small cubicle were they were working on Allison.

As he watched them franticly working to save Allison he silently sent a quick prayer heavenly not take Ali.

“Blood pressure and respiration dropping.” called an unknown nurse and the room became even more frantic.

“Get her on a ventilator quickly.” called another doctor as he began to frantically began trying to place the respirator tube down her throat.

“She's flat lining!” yelled another nurse.

“Paddles at 200 jules!” called Dr. Evanson as he reached for the paddles, yelling “Clear!” then shocked Allison.

“No response, doctor.” responded a nurse.

“Again, 300 jules” called Dr. Evanson the called “Clear!” and shocked Allison again.

“Still no response, doctor.” responded the same nurse.

“Again!” called Dr. Evanson, then called “Clear!” again once again shocking Allison.

“Nothing, doctor. She's gone” said the nurse as she took the paddles from his hands. “I'm sorry, doctor.”

As Dr. Evanson looked up he saw Gibbs sitting at the very edge of the cubicle. With an apologetic look he said. “I'm sorry Agent Gibbs”

That was the last thing that Gibbs heard as his world went black.

 

\-------NCIS-------

 

Allison was floating then she was sitting on her swing set except she wasn't in her backyard. Instead she was in a beautiful open field with the sun shining and a gentle wind blowing. At least she no longer hurt and as she looked around and saw a young girl about eight years old coming towards her.

“Why are you so sad? This is a wonderful play set,” asked Kelly as she came over and sat down in the swing next to Allison.

“My Daddy made it for me, but he doesn't want me anymore,” said Allison sullenly then hung her head and silently started to cry.

“You know thats not true little one,” said Shannon as she came up and put her arms around Ali's shoulders, kneeling in front of her and holding her as she cried.

“Then why did he say what he did?” asked Allison as he looked up at the woman in front of her. She was a young woman with red hair and a bright smile.

“Ali you have to understand something about Gibbs. He is a very proud and stubborn man, who doesn't like to show weakness or accept help. When Gibbs is hurting he starts pushing the people he loves away believing that he is trying to protect them. After we died he went into a deep depression and even contemplated taking his own life. If it hadn't been for Mike Franks and NCIS coming into Gibbs' life when he did he probably wouldn't be alive for you right now.”

“I know who you are...you're Shannon and Kelly right?” said Ali hesitantly then she looked over at the young girl beside her. “Daddy told me about you both but he never said how you died or what happened afterwards.”

“We were killed by a Mexican cartel leader because I was going to testify about a drug deal I had witnessed. Gibbs was totally lost until he met the NIS agent investigating our case. Mike Franks pulled him out of his funk and gave him focus and a reason to continue to live. And now you have done the same thing for him again. Gibbs' life had gotten bland and complacent and you my little spitfire stirred it up. You're his second chance to raise a little girl,” explained Shannon.

“But I'm not trying to take Kelly's place,” exclaimed Ali as she looked over at the young girl beside her.

“Oh I know that Allison, and so does Daddy,” said Kelly with a smile.

“Ali, you're his little spitfire. While he enjoys taking care of you as Ali, he also is very proud of you when you're Dr. Allison Grayson,” said Shannon as she stood up and pulled Allison to her feet. “Do you know what Gibbs says when someone asks him why there is two b's in his name?” asked Shannon as they started walking away from the play set.

“Gibbs says the second b is for bastard,” replied Ali with a smile.

“Well even though I still love him dearly, believe me when I say he's not kidding. And he's even worse when he's hurting. So the only thing for you to do is to hold on and wait until he comes out of his funk, then talk to him. He'll try to avoid it but you have to be persistent and eventually he will hear what your saying. You might also want to give him a little space and let him try to do somethings on his own,” suggested Shannon gently.

“Ohhhh.. I guess I have been a little overprotective haven't I?” Asked Ali shyly.

“You had every right to be protective of him Allison. You nearly lost him and given your background I'd have expected nothing less of you. But now you need to let him go just a little and try to do things on his own,”

“I'm sorry Shannon....do you think he'll ever forgive me?” asked Ali as she looked at Shannon with tears forming in her eyes.

“Of course he will Allison, he loves you! But you're going to have to forgive yourself first and go back and give him another chance.”

“But I don't know how much more I can take,” answered Ali with a little whine in her voice.

“Allison Grayson where is that little spitfire we were talking about earlier?” asked Shannon, her mother instincts kicking in.

“But I'm tired,” whined Allison again. “It's been a long time since I've had to be Allison all the time.”

"Well I don't think you're going to have to worry about that for much longer Ali look...” said Shannon as she nodded to the side and what was happening with Gibbs appeared.

He was curled up on the floor having fallen out of his wheelchair when Dr. Evanson said she was gone. His arms were wrapped around his head and he was sobbing and yelling uncontrollably.

“NO......NO! She can't be gone! I can't lose another one of my girls!”

“Ohhhh.....Daddy!” sobbed Allison as she leaned towards him.

“Go back to him Ali. You know you're strong enough to take anything Gibbs can dish out,” said Shannon as she wrapped her arm around Ali's shoulder.

“You're right, and I wouldn't have him any other way. Second b for bastard and all. Thank you Shannon, I'm glad I got to meet you and Kelly. Even if it was this way,” said Allison with a smile.

“You're welcome little one, now go on. Your Daddy needs you,” said Shannon as she started to fade.

“Good bye Shannon....Kelly. And thank you!”

“Good bye Allison, you would have been a great big sister,” called Kelly as she faded from sight.

“Don't worry Daddy.... I'm coming,” called Allison as her world faded to black.

 

\-----NCIS------

 

“Dr. Evanson...I've got a pulse,” called a nurse, then frantically started working to reinsert the ventilator tube.

Dr. Evanson looked once more at Gibbs then called to a nurse. “Could someone go and bring Dr. Mallard back here,” as he once again started working on Allison.

“Of course Dr. Evanson,” answered a nurse then left the cubicle and returned a few minutes later followed by Ducky.

“Jethro! What's happened...?” exclaimed Ducky as he knelt down beside Gibbs on the floor.

“He thinks she's gone Dr. Mallard. I'll explain later, but for now could you take care of him?” asked Dr. Evanson as he quickly looked up at the older doctor then quickly refocused on Allison.

“Of course. How is Allison?”

“Stable but critical. Doctor Mallard could you...?” Asked Dr. Evanson as he quickly nodded towards Gibbs still lying on the floor.

“Ohhhh.....of course. Jethro....Jethro. Listen to me, we need to get you up off the floor,” said Ducky as he started trying to lift Gibbs up off the floor.

“No Ducky, I can't. She's gone....!” cried Gibbs as he tried to pull away from Ducky.

“No Jethro, she's still with us. Let's get you out of the way so they can take care of her,”

“No Ducky.....No. I heard her....she's gone!”

“Jethro listen to me,” said Ducky as he finally pulled Gibbs' hands away from his head and took his face in both his hands. “Look at me Jethro....hear that,” asked Ducky as he turned Gibbs' face toward the gurney where Dr. Evanson and the nurses were working franticly on Allison. Above her several machines beeped loudly announcing Allison's heart rate, pulse, blood pressure and oxygen intact. “Those machines are saying different. Now we need to get out of the way so Dr. Evanson can work on Ali.”

“She's alive....Dr. Evanson?” Asked Gibbs as he looked towards the young doctor working on Allison.

“Yes Agent Gibbs, she's alive. But we need to get her into surgery,” answered Dr. Evanson as he continued working on Allison never looking up.

“Ducky, help me into my chair,” said Gibbs firmly then held out his hand for Ducky.

With a smile Ducky moved Gibbs' wheelchair closer then helped him stand and transfer himself to his wheelchair. With a determination Ducky hadn't seen in months Gibbs wheeled himself out of the cubicle returning to the waiting room. With a smile on his face, Ducky followed Gibbs back to the waiting area.

“Boss...Boss. What's happening? We heard you scream?” asked Tony as he came over to the pair.

“We’re unsure right now Anthony, but for now Allison's stable but critical,” answered Ducky as he handed Gibbs a cup of coffee.

Gibbs took a deep breath then answered saying “She flatlined Tony. Her heart stopped and they pronounced her dead.”

“No!” screamed Abby as she turned and collapsed into Tim's arms.

Ziva silently went into Tony's arms laying her head on his chest.

“No Abs....no. They resuscitated her, and are taking her into surgery right now,” said Gibbs firmly.

“Then she's not.....she's going to be alright?” asked Tim shakily.

“All we know right now Timothy is that she's stable but critical. Dr. Evanson said she needed surgery but he didn't say why,”

“Then I guess we wait. Everyone want coffee?” asked Tony as he took Ziva's hand and led her towards the cafeteria.

  
  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Switching Places

Sequel for “Gibbs's New Girl”

  
  


By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 5

It turned out to be another three hours before they heard anything else about Allison's condition and it was an exhausted Dr. Evanson that finally emerged.

“Agent Gibbs.” said Dr. Evanson as he came over to the small group. No one had moved from the small waiting room except to go get coffee or maybe a sandwich. As he got closer to the group he could see what the stress was doing to Gibbs and the others but they had stubbornly stayed by his side as a testament to their devotion to both Gibbs and Allison.

“Dr. Evanson....how is Ali?” asked Gibbs as he looked up and saw the man then started pushing himself towards him.

“She's came out of surgery well, but the next forty-eight hours are critical.”

“How badly was she hurt?” asked Ducky as he came up behind Gibbs.

“Her large intestine, pancreas and spleen were nicked in several places, along with her left lung being punctured from the glass. Her left knee and ankle are severely twisted while her hip and shoulder are dislocated along with a hairline fracture of her left clavicle. Also there was some minimal damage to her heart because of the two heart attacks but we were able to repair that and she shouldn’t have any further problems.” replied Dr. Evanson as he looked over the small group.

“When can I see her?” asked Gibbs.

“She's still in recovery right now but as soon as she's moved into Cardiac Care ICU, I will have them take you to her. Right now I'm allowing only Agent Gibbs and Dr. Mallard to see her, but as soon as she's moved in a regular room you can go in.” said Dr. Evanson.

“Thank you doctor.” said Ducky as he reached over Gibbs to shake the younger man’s hand.

“You're welcome Dr. Mallard. She's alive but has a long way to go.” answered Dr. Evanson solemnly then shook Gibbs' hand then left.

“She's alive Jethro, now we have to concentrate on getting you both better.” said Ducky as he put his hands on Gibbs' shoulders.

“Your right Ducky. Getting us both healthy is the most important thing right now.” answered Gibbs determinedly.

“Right Boss, so what do you need us to do to help?” asked Tony.

“Well the first thing I need to do is talk to my physical therapist about working on climbing those stairs, then we need to make sure the room is set up for Ali when she comes home.”

“That might be a while Jethro, but I agree that we need to get you get you more mobile. So why don't we go come and get you cleaned up, fed and rested then we can speak to your therapist.” suggested Ducky.

“I don't want to....” started Gibbs then stopped as his voice started choking up.

“Don't worry boss. Ziva and I will stay with Ali until you get back.” said Tony

“Thanks Tony, Ziva. I guess I could use a shower, food and some sleep,” agreed Gibbs.

“Go home Boss man, we'll call if there's any change” said Abby as she came over and put her arms around Gibbs’ neck.

“Thanks Abs, everyone. For sticking with me through everything” said Gibbs as he looked over his team.

They hadn't given up on him even when he was at his worst and now once again they were pulling together to help him take care of Ali. But first he had to start taking better care of himself and he made himself and Ali a promise that starting now he would do everything he could to walk again.

As Ducky came up behind him again Gibbs looked at him and smiled. “Let's go home Ducky, so I can get back to my little girl,” said Gibbs as he started to wheel himself out of the E.R. Ducky looked back at the younger members of the team then smiled quickly following Gibbs.

\-----NCIS-----

 

It was three hours later when a clean, fed and refreshed Gibbs re-entered Bethesda hospital to find his whole team still waiting for him.

“They just came and told us she's awake boss, they’re moving her into CCICU now.” said Tony as he meet Gibbs and handed him his regular cup of coffee.

“Thanks Tony, now go home and get some rest yourselves. Ducky and I have this now.” said Gibbs as he looked at his team, they were exhausted but kept their promise and stayed with Ali until he and Ducky returned. Now they need to rest because as much as it irked him he was going to need help from each and every one of them to get himself ready to take care of Ali.

With one more look at his boss and medical examiner Tony herded the rest of the team out of the hospital and to their cars. As the doors slid closed behind the last member of his team Gibbs wheeled himself to the nurse’s station.

“We’re here to see Allison Grayson. I'm Agent Gibbs, NCIS.” said Gibbs flashing his credentials and badge. “This is Dr. Mallard, our medical examiner” as he nodded towards Ducky.

“Ahhhh, yes gentlemen. Dr. Evanson has both of you both listed as the two who can see Allison. If you would both follow me, I'll take you to her room,” said the nurse behind the station then came around and started to head towards the elevator.

Gibbs and Ducky quickly followed and entered the elevator just as the nurse pushed the button to hold the doors. She pushed the sixth floor button and the doors quickly closed taking them to the CCICU.

When the doors opened on the sixth floor she exited and then went down the hallway a little while until she came to a large set of doors marked “Cardiac Care Intensive Care Unit”. She pushed a large silver button on the wall and the doors opened to reveal a large nurses station in the middle with several large rooms on each side of the wall behind a large glass window.

“She's in room three. If you need anything just ask at the nurse’s station they should be able to help you. Good luck, gentlemen,” said the nurse as she smiled at both men then left.

“Thank you nurse,” called Ducky as she headed out of the CCICU. “Come on Jethro, let's go check on our little girl,” then he headed towards Allison's room.

With a deep sigh Gibbs followed Ducky towards Allison's room. As they entered they once again saw the barrage of machines above Allison's bed. She was hooked up to a ventilator, with several wires and tubes attached to various parts of her body. Her left ankle, knee and shoulder were wrapped in ace bandages while there were several bandages on her face and arms from all the cuts she got when the glass shattered.

As Gibbs reached to touch Allison a nurse appeared behind them in the doorway.

“I'm sorry to interrupt you gentlemen, but I wanted to come and introduce myself. My name is Jacklynn and I'll be Ms. Grayson's day nurse.”

“Her name is Allison, or Ali. Did Dr. Evanson explain....” started Gibbs but stopped and looked over at Ali.

“Yes sir he did, and you don't have to worry. We will do everything we can to make her time here as easy and comfortable for her as we can,” replied Jacklynn as she came over and checked Allison's tubes and wires.

“Thank you, Jacklynn. Do you think I'll be able to stay in her room until she wakes up?” asked Gibbs as he finally reached over and placed a gently hand on Ali's arm.

“Of course Agent Gibbs. Dr. Evanson has informed us that you and Dr. Mallard are allowed to stay in the room overnight if you wish. If you need anything just call the nurse’s station,” said Jacklynn then left.

Ducky sat down in the chair with a sigh, silently watching Gibbs watch Allison.

\-------NCIS----

It turned out to be only another ten hours before Allison started waking up. At first she just lay there looking at the ceiling then she felt Gibbs’ hand on her arm and started trying to move her head to the side which caused her pain causing her to moan.

“Ali sweetheart, what’s wrong?” said Gibbs as he moved closer to the bed.

Both of her hands had IV’s in the so she couldn’t raise her hands so she started moving her head.

“Ducky, call the nurse.” said Gibbs then he gently started rubbing Ali’s arm. “It’s alright sweetheart, Daddy’s right here. You’re going to be alright,”

“You called Agent Gibbs?” asked Jacklynn as she entered the room.

“She’s awake and I think she’s hurting,” answered Gibbs as he continued to rub Ali’s arm.

Jacklynn came over the side of the bed and looked over the tubs and wires then asked. “Allison, are you hurting?”

At her small nod she gently started checking her over, everything seemed to be fine so it was probably the ventilator tube so she asked again. “Do you want the tube out?” asked Jacklynn gently.

At Ali’s nod again she smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder then said. “I’ll be right back sweetie, okay?” then she left, returning a few minutes later with Dr. Evanson.

“Well, well. I heard someone was back with us. How are you feeling Ali?” asked Dr. Evanson as he came over by her bed.

Allison tried to raise her hand but was only able to move it a few inches but she started moving her head.

“It’s alright sweet, does your throat hurt? You want the tube out?” asked Dr. Evanson as he gently checked her heart and throat. After a few minutes he said. “Everything looks good so I think we can take it out but I need you to relax alright sweet.”

At this Ali slowly started trying to move her left hand towards Gibbs, seeing this he gently took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Alright sweet, I need you to try and take a deep breath and blow it out for me okay? said Dr. Evanson as he started taking the tape off of Allison’s mouth, then with a gentle tug pulled the tube from Ali’s throat.

At first she gagged and started to get upset but soon calmed down as Gibbs gently squeezed her hand. After a few seconds the tube was free and Jacklynn was gently wiping her mouth.

“Feel better now sweet? Do you want something to drink?” asked Jacklynn.

At Ali’s small nod she left and returned a few minutes later carrying a bottle of water, she handed it to Gibbs who quickly poured it into one of her bottles then put it to her lips. After only a seconds hesitation Allison was suckling the bottle while Gibbs held it for her. After only a few sips she released the bottle and looked up at Dr. Evanson. They quickly put a nose cannula on her and she relaxed a little as it became easier for her to breath.

“Feeling better now Ali?” asked Dr. Evanson as he looked over the woman in the bed. She looked better than she had when he’d first seen her but he could tell she was hurting.

At her small nod once again he asked pointedly. “Are you hurting anywhere? Your ankle, knee or shoulder?”

Ali closed her eyes trying to hide the pain but opened then when she heard Gibbs voice. “Ali”

“My shoulder and knee” answered Allison weakly.

“Alright let’s take a look,” said Dr. Evanson then quickly moved the blanket and sheet aside and Gibbs and Ducky got their first glimpse of just how severely Allison was injured. Her ankle and knee were severely swollen and almost totally covered in bruises going from yellow to dark brown. Dr. Evanson gently checked over her ankle, knee and hip then returned the sheets and blanket covering Allison.

“I’ll get something for the swelling and pain Ali, are you hurting anywhere else?” asked Dr. Evanson.

She carefully shook her head then added hesitantly “Daddy, can I have a diaper please” asked Allison as she tried to shift on the bed.

Gibbs looked questionably at Dr. Evanson before answering. “Let’s see what the doctor says Ali” answered Gibbs with a gently squeeze of her hand.

“I’d like to wait at least until tomorrow if you can Ali. I know the catheter isn’t comfortable but we need to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself there before we take it out. How about if I get Jacklynn to get a cloth diaper to cover you, that way you’re at least comfortable but we won’t have to worry about the tabs. Is that ok?” asked Dr. Evanson.

At Ali’s nod he smiled and once again gently patted her arm.

“Now you stay right there and we’ll be right back ok” said Dr. Evanson then he and Jacklynn left.

When they were alone once again Allison slowly turned to Gibbs and asked quietly. “Daddy, are you mad at me for leaving you on the stairs?”

“I’m not happy about it but I understand why you did it. Ali I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass for the past few months.” Said Gibbs.

“I understand Daddy, and I’m sorry that I was so overprotective. But you have to understand that you’re the best things that’s happened to me and when I thought I’d lost you….” said Allison but her voice started choking up so she stopped.

“It’s alright Ali, I understand I really do. I felt the same way when they told me that you had died.”

“I….I died?” asked Ali hesitantly.

“Twice sweetheart. You heart stopped once at the scene of the accident and then again in the emergency room,” said Ducky softly.

“Oh Daddy, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that.” exclaimed Allison getting slightly upset at the thought of what she’d put Gibbs through. Now what she saw with Shannon made sense. He must just been told that she’d died when she saw him on the floor.

“It’s alright Ali, your back with us now and I’m here to take care of you. But you have to promise me one thing sweet, if I ever get you mad again please don’t run away. I know I’m not the easiest person to talk to but I’d at least like to try and talk it out. Alright?” asked Gibbs as he gently retook her and in his.

“I’d like that too Daddy, thank you.” replied Allison then closed her eyes and gave into the soothing feeling of once again having her daddy take care of her.

A few minutes later Jacklynn returned and administered Ali’s medicine into her IV line and soon she felt some relief from the pain. With Gibbs help Jacklynn covered Ali with the cloth diaper and soon she was drifting into the peaceful realm of pain free sleep. Once Gibbs was sure she was pain free and asleep he asked Ducky to stay with Allison then left the room and made arrangements to meet with his physical therapist that afternoon. After seeing Ali’s reaction to nearly losing him he was more determined than ever to regain his mobility so he could once again start taking care of Ali. She’d had to take care of him long enough and now it was once again time for him to become the adult in their relationship. He was prouder of her than he could ever tell her, but now it was his turn to take over.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Switching Places

Sequel to “Gibbs's New Girl”

 

By MchakotayParis

Chapter 6

The next day Gibbs starting working tirelessly with his physical therapist to regain his mobility only leaving Ali's room to go to his physical therapy sessions. Ali slowly began to heal and as promised the catheter was removed and Gibbs put her back in diapers. Gibbs asked Tim and Abby to copy Allison's sleep music off her computer onto an ipad and bring it to the hospital along with some of her personal items.

After spending a only a week in CCICU Ali was transferred to a regular room and the others started spending time with Ali coming in after work and on weekends. During this time Gibbs continued to make progress on his physical therapy until finally Ali asked Gibbs a tough question. It was just after lunch and Ali was sitting up in the bed. They had been letting her partially sit up for the past few days and she was becoming bored with just staying within the four walls of her room. After Ali had gotten hurt Gibbs had spoken with Director Vance about acting as a consultant for NCIS until he was able to fully able to come back to work. Vance had agreed and Gibbs was looking over the latest case files when Ali got his attention with a surprising question.

“Daddy when you go to your next therapy session can I go with you?”

As Gibbs's head shot up from the files Ali looked at the older man and smiled. He had been making great progress during his sessions as the therapist still came by and gave her daily reports. She knew that she needed to trust Gibbs and she did but she was getting bored and hoped that he felt comfortable enough with her now to let her go with him. As she watched his face she could see the conflicting emotions cross his face until finally a smile emerged on his face.

“Of course princess, but you know you’re not going to be able to help,” stated Gibbs as he put down the file he was holding and wheeled himself over to the bed. He knew that Ali was getting bored but he hadn't expected her to ask to come to his therapy session.

“I know Daddy, but really want to get out of this room,” whined Ali.

“How about we check with Dr. Evanson and my therapist, but if they agree then you can come,” answered Gibbs.

“Thanks Daddy. Can we ask them now? Please...please” pleaded Ali as she reached for Gibbs' hand.

As he took her hand he smiled at her enthusiasm “Let me go see if can talk to them now. Sit tight sweetheart.” then patted her hand and left. A few minutes later Gibbs returned followed closely by Dr. Evanson.

“Well I hear that someone is itching to get out of her little room here,” said Dr. Evanson with a smile.

“Hey Dr. Evanson. Can I....can I.....please....please!” asked Allison slightly bouncing in the bed.

“Well let's take a look and see how you’re doing,” answered Dr. Evanson then started checking her over.

She was healing remarkably well considering how injured she had been in the accident. Her ankle, knee, hip and shoulder were healing nicely but he still didn't want her to put any weight on them just yet. So far they'd just been letting her sit up in bed and as well as she was doing he didn't see any reason she couldn't go down with Gibbs as long as she didn't over excite herself.

As Dr. Evanson finished checking her and stepped back he smiled at both of patience’s. Former and present patients’ were now following his instructions to the letter so he felt she deserved a treat.

“Well as far as I'm concerned you can go Ali, but you have to promise me not to overexert yourself,” said Dr. Evanson.

“Oh I won't...I promise. Thank you..... thank you!” cried Ali.

“Ali, calm down. We still need to talk to Alex,” reminded Gibbs

“Sorry Daddy, but I'm sure he won't mind since I....” started Ali but stopped when she saw they look Gibbs was giving her.

“Allison Grayson,” said Gibbs in his threatening voice.

“Sorry Daddy, but it's just a habit. Alex was texting me about your progress before I got hurt and he just thought I'd like to stay informed,” answered Allison sheepishly.

Gibbs wasn't happy to know that Allison was still checking up on him but given everything he had put her through he didn't blame her for having difficulty giving up the control she'd been forced to have for so long.

“Ali we will discuss this later, but for now you win. Let me call Alex and see if he can stop by before my session today.” said Gibbs as he moved out of the room to make the call.

A few minutes later Gibbs returned “He said he'd try to stop by before my session. As for you young lady, I want you to take a nap before we talk to Alex,” stated Gibbs firmly.

“But Daddy” whined Ali.

“Well I'll leave you to it Agent Gibbs. And remember Allison, if Alex agrees don't get overexcited.” reminded Dr. Evanson then left as Gibbs wheeled himself over to Allison's bedside.

“Ali what did I say about whining?” asked Gibbs firmly.

“That if I kept it up I’d feel your hand again,” said Ali quietly.

“And I meant it young lady, now get ready for your nap,” he reminded her.

“Daddy.....I” said Allison shyly.

“It's alright baby girl, just relax. I'll take care of you,” said Gibbs as he gathered her supplies then lowered her bed, then pulled himself up to the bed and quickly changed her. “Do you want a bottle or just your pacifier?” asked Gibbs as he sat back down then went to throw the diaper away and wash his hands.

“A bottle please Daddy” said Allison as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Gibbs left returning a few minutes later with a bottle of juice to find Ali already almost asleep, with a smile he put the bottle to her lips then smiled as she started sucking not even opening her eyes. He returned to his place by the window after turning off the light to continue working and await Alex's visit.

 

\-------NCIS-----

 

It turned out that Alex was able to stop by about an hour before Gibbs’ session and after speaking with Allison’s doctor agreed but with the restriction that she was to only watch. So when it came time for Gibbs’ therapy session one of the nurses came in and helped transfer Allison to a wheelchair. Her ankle and knee were still wrapped in ace bandages while she wore a sling on her left shoulder. After a few minutes of getting her situated and comfortable they were off with Ali and the nurse following Gibbs down to the physical therapy department. When they arrived the room was empty except for Alex who was working in a small office off to the side.

“Hello Agent Gibbs, Allison,” Said Alex came out of the office and greeted them.

“Hi Alex, what are we doing today?” asked Ali as she was wheeled over to him.

“WE, are sitting right there and watching Gibbs work on the parallel bars and stairs today. Are you ready Gibbs?” asked Alex as he came over beside him and watched him move to the mat on the floor.

After about ten minutes of stretching and warming up Alex handed Gibbs the leg braces and helped him back into the chair. As Gibbs wheeled over to the parallel bars, he locked his chair then taking a deep breath pulled himself to a standing position. After a few minutes he took his first step and slowly started making his way down the bar. After several tries they both moved to the small staircase a few feet away.

As Alex and Gibbs made their way up the small stairs Allison’s hip had begun hurting her. She tried moving around in the chair but that only gave her minimal relief until finally it became unbearable. She didn’t want to interrupted Alex and Gibbs so she finally just scooted to the edge of the chair and then after locking the wheels fell out of the chair onto the mat landing on her right shoulder and side. As she rolled onto her right hip Gibbs and Alex both looked up just finishing the last step descending the stairs.

“Allison!” yelled Gibbs and quickly sat back down in his chair and wheeled over to her side, then transferred himself to the mat and made his way over to Ali’s side.

“I’ll call upstairs for a nurse,” said Alex as he moved toward his office and make the call.

Gibbs scooped Ali into his arms holding her against his chest. Her eyes were closed and he could see tears beginning to brim around her eyes.

“Ali baby, what’s wrong? Where are you hurt?” asked Gibbs as he quickly looked her over.

“My hip, it sometimes hurt when I sit all the way up.” said Allison softly.

“Why didn’t you say something sweetheart,” asked Gibbs firmly.

“Because I was afraid you wouldn’t want me to come and watch, Daddy. I’m very proud of you,” said Allison as she opened her eyes and looked at the man holding her.

He had been working so hard to get back to the place where he could take care of her and she was sure that he would eventually make it. It may take some time but together they could make it. She knew that he still wanted her and to be her daddy to and because of that she would stick it out and put up with all the second b for bastard that he could dish out. Especially now that he knew she could dish out as good as she could take.

At that moment Alex returned to the pair saying. “Someone from upstairs is on their way down now. Did you fall or transfer yourself out Ali?” asked Alex as he came closer to the pair, he quickly checked her out not seeing any new or aggravated injuries.

“Sort of fell, my hips hurting really badly.” answered Allison the tears beginning to form in her eyes again.

“It’s alright baby girl, someone’s on their way.” said Gibbs soothing and just then Stacy and an orderly came rushing in.

“What happened Agent Gibbs?” asked Stacy as she knelt down beside the two.

“Her left hip started hurting and she couldn’t stay in the chair so she fell out onto the mat,” answered Gibbs as leaned back to let them look at her, but Ali wrapped her arm tighter around his waist and wouldn’t let go.

“It’s alright Ali. I don’t see any new injuries but Dr. Evanson wants us to do another x-ray and MRI just to make sure. Ali can you let go of your daddy just long enough for us to get you on a gurney then we’ll take you upstairs and find out why you’re hip is hurting so bad. Ok sweetheart?” asked Stacy in a gentle soothing voice.

At Ali’s shake of her head she had to smile. Well she certainly was a “daddy’s” girl and she could see why, even in his present condition Gibbs was still a nice looking man.

At Gibbs laugh Ali raised her head and opened her eyes. “It’s alright baby girl, I’ll be right behind you I promise.”

With Gibbs’ reassurance Ali let go of his waist and was quickly transferred from Gibbs’ lap to the gurney waiting beside them. They covered her up then buckled her down and after only a few seconds were heading upstairs. Alex moved Gibbs’s chair closer to him and he quickly transferred back into it then followed them upstairs.  
  
The x-rays and MRI discovered that Ali had some bone chips floating around so surgery was scheduled for the next day to remove them, along with some swelling which was pressing on the nerves in her hip. They kept her in bed for the rest of the day on moderate pain medication and by the next morning the swelling had gone down some. The surgery was a success but that put a damper on her getting out of bed until her new surgery healed.

In the meantime Gibbs progressed enough that he started wearing the leg braces all the time and was now walking using arm crutches. The first time he walked into Ali’s room using the crutches she almost jumped out of the bed and would have too if she hadn’t still been on pain medicine.

“Oh Daddy! I’m so happy for you!” cried Ali as he came over to her bed as she could finally throw her arm around his neck.

“Offff, thank you princess but just remember I’ve still got a while to go.” reminded Gibbs as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I know daddy but we’re both on the mend now and things are getting back to normal. Or as normal as it can for us.” Laughed Allison.

“You’re right about that baby girl. Your office called and asked if you still had the files from the Ramirez case.”

“Oh damn, I forgot all about them. There in the desk drawer at home, bottom right hand side.” stated Allison.

“I’ll get Tony or Ziva get them and take them over to your office this afternoon. How are you feeling?”

“A little tired and bored” answered Allison.

“Then how about you take a nap and I’ll have Ducky and Palmer bring you something to do when they come this evening.”

“Can I have my iPad? Please, daddy…. Please?” asked Allison.

After her second surgery they had taken away all her electronic things, only wanting her to watch television or rest but she was already getting bored with the game shows, soap operas or talk shows that dominated television in the afternoons.

“If you take a nap and rest, I’ll ask Ducky to bring your iPad. But can’t stay up all night playing on it you still have to rest.” said Gibbs firmly.

“I know Daddy and I promise I won’t” exclaimed Allison happily.

“Okay now get comfortable and go to sleep so you’ll feel good when Ducky and Palmer come to see you tonight.” said Gibbs as he watched her settle down into a comfortable position then shift slightly onto her right side.

Her left hip still hurt sometimes so they had started putting a pillow under her hip so mostly she slept on her right side now. As Gibbs pulled up the covers he leaned down and kissed her forehead then whispered.

“I’m very proud of you to baby girl,” then quietly moved away from the bed to call Ducky and ask him about her request. As he moved away Allison reopened her eyes for a second, smiled then slid them closed again as she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Switching Places

Sequel to “Gibbs's New Girl”

 

By MchakotayParis

Chapter 7

As Allison healed over the next few weeks, it was her turn to go through physical therapy. Gibbs having completed his and now all he had to do was work on getting the strength back in his legs. On the day Ali was allowed to finally get out of bed Gibbs, Ducky, Tony and Tim were sitting in her room making plans for when Ali came home when Alex and Dr. Evanson entered her room. Allison had been able to start sitting up again a few days earlier so when they walked in she was sitting up talking with the three men.

“Well I hear that someone is ready to go for a walk,” said Alex.

“Alex, you mean it! I can finally get up?” exclaimed Allison.

“Sure thing little one, but I still want Dr. Evanson to check you out before we start.” said Alex as he came over to her bedside.

After a quick check from Dr. Evanson Alex came back to Allison's bedside.

“Alright Ali, you're all set so why don't we take it really slow and let's get you to the edge of the bed.” said Alex as he helped her slowly move to the edge.

The ace bandages from her ankle and knee along with the sling from her shoulder had been removed several days ago so the only thing left was the small bandage on her hip. When Ali got to the edge of the bed she sat for a few minutes then slowly slide off the bed, her feet finally touching the floor in almost three weeks. As Alex held her around her waist Ali looked up into the smiling faces of the men around her.

“Now remember what we talked about, I want you to use the cane on your right side and move it with your left leg alright Ali?” asked Alex as he handed Ali the cane.

She took a tentative step forward, when her knee buckled and she grimaced in pain.

“Is she supposed to be up if she’s still hurting?” asked Tony as he came closer to them.

“Ali?” asked Alex as he looked at the woman. She had her eyes closed and was leaning heavily on the cane in her right hand.

“No,” answered Ali quickly.

“Allison” warned Gibbs firmly.

“Well not much” she said softly as she sat back down on the bed.

“What exactly is hurting Ali?” asked Dr. Evanson as he came in front of her.

“My hip, and it’s really just a dull throbbing”

“It’s probably just from her not putting any weight on it for so long. If it gets worse you let us know alright?” said Dr. Evanson.

“I will, but I still get to walk right?” asked Ali hopefully.

“Of course, but we will be moving a little slower than planned.” said Alex then handed her back her cane. “Whenever you’re ready Ali,”

After a few more minutes Allison once again slid off the bed and this time stood head high with a smile on her face.

“Alright, forward James!” said Ali with playful wave of her left hand.

Alex came over to her left side and place a hand on the small of her back while Gibbs took his place on her right. Slowly the threesome made their way out of the room and halfway down the hallway before Ali said her hip was hurting worse. After making their way back to her room, Dr. Evanson quickly checked her over, then Gibbs helped her get situated in the bed.

“I’m sorry Alex,” said Ali softly as she leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes. That little walk had tired her out more than she cared to think about but she wasn’t going to say anything encase Alex or Gibbs wouldn’t let her walk again.

“Why Ali?” asked Alex as he came over to her bedside. He could tell she was tired but was toughing it out. She was probably afraid he wouldn’t let her walk again if she said exactly how much she was hurting.

“I really wanted to be able to walk the whole hallway,” said Ali softly.

“Sweet one this was your first time walking since the accident. Give yourself a break, do you think Gibbs walked the whole way his first time?” asked Alex as he looked over at Gibbs. He knew Gibbs was a very private person about his vulnerability but he needed Ali to understand that he didn’t expect perfection the first time out.

“He’s right baby girl, the first time I tried to stand I was just barely able to take a step before I nearly fell.”

“I’m sorry Daddy, I just want to be able to walk again so I can get out of here. No offense Dr. Evanson,” said Ali shyly.

“None taken sweet and I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic about it but you need to listen to your body and take it slow if you’re hurting,” reminded Dr. Evanson.

“I will,” promised Ali as she sighed and closed her eyes.

At this Ducky stood up and came over to Allison’s bed. “Well why don’t we let Allison take a short nap and then we can come back and visit some more later.” said Ducky then kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“Can I have a story when you get back?” asked Ali softly.

“Of course my sweet Allison, now rest. We’re all very proud of you,”

“Bye squirt, good job” called Tony.

“Good job Ali” replied Tim.

Allison never responded to their comments only smiled snuggled down into the blankets.

“Thanks guys, I’ll see you later after she wakes up” said Gibbs as he walked the three to the door. He watched them go down the hall standing in the doorway a few seconds longer until finally a nurse asked.

“Is everything alright sir?”

“Yes, thank you. Everything is just fine” replied Gibbs and he knew it would be.

Both he and Allison were on the mend and soon they would be back home together with their little family.

 

\--------NCIS------

 

After that she progressed quickly and in another week Ali was released to the waiting arms of a very happy little family. On the first weekend that Ali was home the whole team came over and they had a celebratory weekend just spending time together and enjoying themselves.

Ali finally got to go back out and play on her play set and they all spent most of the day outside. For dinner they had another cookout, this time it was Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby and Palmer doing most of the cooking while Gibbs and Ali watched. After dinner the group spent the night in the living room watching several movies that Tony had brought over until Gibbs called a halt to the festivities after he looked down and saw that Allison was asleep against his chest.

“Ali baby, it’s time to wake up” whispered Gibbs softly against her head.

“It’s alright boss, I’ve got her. I’ll meet you upstairs” said Tony as he got up and gently moved Ali off of Gibbs’ chest then carried her upstairs.

“Thanks Tony,” said Gibbs as he reached for his cane and stood up. “You guys are welcome to stay the night,”

“Thanks boss man, come on Timmy. Let’s help Ziva clean up then hit the sack,” said Abby as she pulled Tim off the floor then headed towards the kitchen.

As Gibbs watched Abby, Tim and Ziva head towards the kitchen he once again wondered about the changing dynamic of his little family. He trusted his team and knew that they would never do anything inappropriate while they were in their house but he wondered when they had changed from teammates to more.

With a smile he entered the kitchen to find Abby, Tim and Ziva playfully fussing over how to store the leftovers and where to put the dishes. With quick efficiency Gibbs made Ali’s bottle then turned to leave only stopping when he heard Tim’s voice.

“Boss?”

“Yes Tim,” said Gibbs as he turned around to face the three younger members of his team.

“We’re glad that Ali’s home and you’re both getting better,”

“So am I Tim, and thank you all for sticking with both of us while we were hurt. I know we weren’t the easiest people to be around,”

“That’s what families for boss man,” said Abby as she came over to his and threw her arms around his neck.

“I agree Gibbs, like it or not. We’re family,” said Ziva.

“Well I couldn’t ask for a better one. Night everyone, and don’t stay up to late.” answered Gibbs as he headed upstairs to take care of his little girl.

 

\-----NCIS-----  
  


Slowly Gibbs went back to work and with special permission from Sec Nav Ali was allowed to take home sensitive documents and work on them at home. By the time Thanksgiving rolled around both Gibbs and Allison were totally mobile only having the occasional twinge when the weather started getting cold. With their usually enthusiasm the team came over just after Halloween and spent the weekend shopping and decorating for Thanksgiving.

As usually the traditional Thanksgiving dinner was held at Gibbs’ and Allison’s house and everyone ended up spending the entire weekend with them reconnecting and having fun. The next weekend everyone was once again at Gibbs’ and Ali’s house taking down the Thanksgiving decorations and decorating for Christmas.

They had their usually Christmas Eve movie night/sleepover followed by church on Christmas Day and then presents when they got home. New Year’s Eve was a little different this year in difference to the extremely cold weather and Gibbs’ and Ali’s recent injuries. Everyone watched the New Year’s festivities on television then at midnight toasted the New Year and head up to bed.

As the New Year rolled around Gibbs and Ali both returned to their jobs and their lives continued as usual for the next several years until the next big crises presented itself.

 

Author’s Notes:

I want to once again thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite or followed my little story. I realize that this one is much shorter than the other one but since it was a Hurt Gibbs/Strong Allison I didn’t have that much of a bashing on him but I promise that the next one will be longer.

Yes, there is another sequel in the works this one is back to the original concept of my first story Strong Gibbs/Hurt Allison except this time I’m not going to be bashing her physical. I think I’ve beat up on her enough, this time it’s emotional.

Well that’s all for now will hopefully start the next one soon.

Thanks again;

MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

 


End file.
